


Where Do You Think Your're Going?

by Beautyoflove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Belly Bulging, Bottom Louis, Demon Harry, Dom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Louis, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Harry, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyoflove/pseuds/Beautyoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And where do you think you were going?” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear.<br/>Louis gasped trying to push Harry away, “What the hell Harry! Get off!”<br/>“You didn’t answer my question.”<br/>“Away from you that’s where,” Louis spit out.<br/>“But why would you do that Lou, didn’t you miss me?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“You’re lying.”<br/>Or<br/>Where Louis tries to forget Harry after being gone for months, but then Harry decides to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Little Bit of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever! I've always found demon/supernatural fanfics hot, but there's barely any so I decided to right my own. Hope you like! (=

Louis had been dancing for a while. 

He had lost Zayn as soon as he had taken his 8th shot and you could say he was way past tipsy by this point.  
He just wanted to forget. Forget those pair of green eyes and set of brown curls from his mind. It wasn’t the first time he had been left hanging for weeks without a call from the curly lad, but now that it had actually been months he knew that Harry had left him. Even after losing his virginity to the taller boy and confessing his love to him Harry had decided to leave. Leaving a broken hearted Louis behind.

Now here he was at a club wasted. Finding a man had started grinding on him. He was hot, but he was no Harry. He felt that this man could probably help him forget considering the large bulge grinding on his bum. 

“Hey beautiful want to come home with me?” 

Just as he was about to reply with a yes, he was suddenly pulled back and found the man he was about go home with was now on the ground; being beaten by an unrecognizable Harry.

“Don’t you ever touch him again or I’ll kill you.”

As soon as Harry stood up Louis tried to make a run for it because no, he was not going to fall into Harry’s game again. He will not let himself be used and left like trash like all those months ago. 

Louis ran to the exit, luckily catching a taxi just before Harry could reach him. The drive home gave him time to think. “Why the hell did Harry do that? How did he know where I was?” Questions kept swarming around his head until he finally got home. He paid the taxi driver and texted Zayn telling him that he had left early. As soon as he sent the text and entered his flat he was pushed against the wall.

“And where do you think you were going?” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear.

Louis gasped trying to push Harry away, “What the hell Harry! Get off!” 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Away from you that’s where,” Louis spit out.

“But why would you do that Lou, didn’t you miss me?”

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

And with that Harry attacked Louis’ lips. But Louis wasn’t having it. He tried to push Harry away; even started punching Harry on his chest, but then Harry growled, pinning Louis’s hands above his head, eyes turning black and that’s when Louis started to become afraid.

“Harr-y -y stop.”

“No Lou. Your mine. And I’m taking my claim after that man had his filthy hands on you.”

Emphasizing every word, Harry thrusted his clothed cock against Louis’ making him moan.

“No Har-r— 

“No Harry what? You weren’t going to let that man fuck you like the whore you are? Don’t lie to me Louis I know what you were going to do with him. Such a naughty boy. I’m going to have to show you who you belong to.” 

With that Harry lashed on to Louis’ neck and start sucking love bites marking what’s his.  
Louis didn’t know how to react except for the moans coming out of his mouth. Harry had left him, but now he’s here claiming he’s his when he was the one to leave him all alone and abandoned. And that’s when it hit him. Harry had no right and with that Louis kneed him in the balls; running to his room, leaving a whining boy in his living room. When he reached his room he locked the door. Finally being able to breath, he went to his bed and hid himself under the sheets; sobbing. 

Then he started hearing banging on the door.

“Louis let me in! This isn’t funny! If you don’t let me in I swear to Lucifer you are going to regret this!”

Lucifer? Louis thought. 

Then the banging stopped.

Louis was relieved thinking Harry had finally left and given up, but then the sheets were being yanked off his body. Screeching, Louis tried to get away, but was soon pinned by Harry pressing him against the bed. Eyes darker than ever. 

Louis gulped.

“Naughty, naughty boy. Thinking you could get away from me” Harry laughed, “Well I guess I’m going to have to make your punishment even harder.”  
Arousal went through Louis’ body. Wait, what? Louis shouldn’t be turned on by this. He should be afraid of Harry not turned on by him. 

Then in a blink of an eye both Louis and Harry were naked. 

Louis didn’t have time to question it, because soon Harry was roaming his hands all over Louis’ body, flicking his nipples making the boy moan. Louis tried to move his hands to get Harry off, but there was some force holding them and place; making the boy wonder about his sanity. With a smirk Harry leaned down and started licking and sucking on them until they were red and puffy.

“Fu-c-k Ha-r-r-y.”

“Yeah baby moan my name. I know you want this.”

And he was right. Louis did want this, just his motherfucking pride always got the best of him. He missed Harry and he missed his massive cock. He just couldn’t really say no. Or at least with any real meaning.

Lost in his thoughts, Louis hadn’t realized that Harry had lubed his cock up and was now lining up with his hole.  
Without any warning Harry thrusted all the way in leaving Louis to scream in pain.

“HARRY!”

“No prep baby for being such a whore. Gonna fuck you till you know who you belong to.”

“It h-u-r-ts.” Louis sobed. He tried to stop Harry but the force is still holding his arms and place. And all he could do was take what Harry was giving him. 

After a few minutes, the pain subsided and he slowly started to feel the pleasure of Harry’s dick pounding into his hole. And right when Harry hit those bundles of nerves he screeched out a super load moan, making Harry pound in him even harder if that’s even possible.

“Ha-r-r-y gonna cum.”

With that Harry bends down and gives Louis a tongue filled kiss and then goes to his ear and whispers,

“Cum for me Lou.”

And with that Louis is seeing stars. Cum spurting out of his cock. Leaving him breathless but he doesn’t get the chance to breathe because soon he’s being flipped around on all fours, the force holding his arms gone. Leading him to fall in his forearms as Harry continues to assault his sensitive hole.

“T-o-o m-u-ch” Louis whines.

Bending over Louis’s small silhouette, Harry groans in Louis’ ear, “You can take it babe I know you can. Gonna make you cum again, untouched.”  
Then Harry pulled Louis back so that Louis’ back was touching his, grabbing his hand and putting it on Louis’ lower tummy. That’s when he felt the bumps of Harry’s cock going  
deep inside of him making him moan loudly. Is that even humanly possible?

“That’s my cock filling you up. Filling you up like now other person can. No one can please you like I can Louis. No one.” With that Harry bites hard on Louis’ neck where he knows his pulse point is; marking him for good.

Louis screams. His second orgasm ripping right through him causing Harry to finally cum too, deep in Louis’ hole. 

Gasping for air, Louis tries to get up but fails miserably. Then Harry wraps his arms around him, spinning him around, laying him on his back. Where he gives small kisses around Louis’ face, neck, and chest until his breathing is back to normal. When Louis finally catches his breath he looks down to see Harry’s green eyes looking back at him. Harry leans up then and catches Louis’ lips in a passionate kiss. Louis feels different, he feels as if him and Harry are one. Then Harry pulls back, lying beside Louis and spoons him just like the first time.

“You know I never meant to leave you all those months ago.”

Right. Louis had forgotten what had gotten him and Harry in this situation in the first place.

“Then why did you leave me Harry? You left me right after I had given you everything my body, my soul, and most importantly my heart” Louis cried.

“I was afraid of you finding out who I really was. I didn’t want you freak out and leave me, so I left you. Which was the worst mistake I could have ever made because Louis Tomlinson I’m in love with you.”

With that Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him till he needed oxygen to breath.  
“I love you too, Harry. But please tell me who, or what you are. I know you’re not a human being or at least not full human being because no one can have forces like that and a massive cock like yours” Louis exclaimed. 

Harry laughed, “Well it’s hard to explain… I’m half demon Lou. My mom had me with a demon, genetically giving me the powers of one, but since I was born in the human world I was left to stay as a human. I was afraid because having the characteristics of a demon lead me to do stupid stuff. Like having possessiveness over things I really wanted leading me to lose control. When I saw you I easily got obsessed and just wanted you to be mine. I couldn’t let anybody else have you Lou…Lou you were my first too. I never let myself have anyone… afraid that I would hurt them and forcibly mate them. Which is what I did with you tonight. I mated you to me and now you belong to me. No one can have you Lou. And if you ever leave I would have to kill you Lou because no one can have you.”

Louis knows he should be scared, but Harry is all he’s ever wanted. And the fact that they’re bonded for life puts Louis at ease because he’s as much Harry’s as Harry is his.

“Harry I would never leave you. You are my everything. And I think I’m ok with being claimed. It’s actually pretty hot and the demon characteristics just makes our sex lives better” Louis winks. 

Harry barks out a laugh. He can’t believe this boy is all his. His to kiss, his to make love to, and most importantly his to love.

“Hey Lou.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Haz.”


	2. How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a dirty song came on, he slowly started to grind to the beat, not caring that he didn’t have anybody to grind on, but that’s when he turned around and caught a pair of green eyes looking at him. 
> 
> OR
> 
> Where Harry spots Louis for the first time and is immediately intrigued by the smaller lad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is the prequel to Just a Little Bit of Your Heart which I changed the name to "Where Do You Think Your Going" because it sounded better and there's actually another Larry fic called Just A Little Bit of Your Heart. I didn't want to be accused of stealing... Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Flashback*

“Louis let’s go!” 

Louis internally whined. He really didn’t want to go to Niall’s party. He knew that if he went he would end up with a massive hang over that would last him for days and that wasn’t a pleasant thought.

“Louis I swear to god I’m about to barge in and not give a mother fuck if you’re naked. I will take you naked.” 

He laughed. Payno can never be satisfied.

“Ok, ok. I’m coming Payno don’t need you to show the whole world what an amazing bum I have.” 

Laughing Liam tells him to hurry up and to meet him outside. 

With that Louis finishes his hair and heads out see that Liam had already turned on the car. He gets in and soon they are driving to Niall’s house. Liam being the caring friend he is tells Louis that if he doesn’t feel comfortable they can leave as soon as possible. Smiling Louis tells him that it’s fine. That only because he’s not the full on party type doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy himself. I mean being friends with Niall has taught him to live a little, but only with alcohol. Not with sex though because yes, Louis William Tomlinson is still a virgin and he is very proud of it. Thank you very much. He doesn’t need Dick up his butt to have a good time and he knows it. All he needs is his friends and a little bit of alcohol to make his night a little bit more fun. 

Once arriving a Niall’s flat, Louis realized that this was no small party. There was literally drunk people having sex in the front porch. Disgusted, Louis decided to follow Liam inside where he had found Niall and Zayn already taking a few drinks. When they saw Louis they both got up and gave him a bro hug, Niall already handing him a drink.

“Louis you made it! Can’t believe Liam actually convinced you to come since you don’t like the whole party scene.”

“Well he did threaten to bring me naked Niall, and I don’t think you would appreciate having half the boys here looking at my incredible bum all night.” 

Zayn and Niall barked out laughs as they turned to look at Liam, who only laughed with them.

“I’m starting to think Louis has and obsession with his own bum,” replies a laughing Zayn. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you guys are jealous,” and with a wink Louis is off to the dance floor knowing that the other three lads were soon going to leave him anyways.  
\---------------------------------------------

It had been a couple of hours and Louis had gotten himself drunk to the point that he was starting to regret it. But hey, he has to have fun every once and a while, right? When a dirty song came on, he slowly started to grind to the beat, not caring that he didn’t have anybody to grind on, but that’s when he turned around and caught a pair of green eyes looking at him. 

The boy was hot, he could tell you that, but seeing the boy bite his lips as he kept looking into Louis’ eyes made his legs weak. Then suddenly he felt the urge to throw up, damn that alcohol. Without thinking twice he ran to the nearest bathroom throwing up everything he had in his system. Louis hated having such a weak stomach, but who could blame him for still wanting to have fun?

Then suddenly he felt really tired, like if he had taken sleeping pills causing him to get dreary. He leaned to the side, sitting up by the bath tub and slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being grabbed by a strong set of arms carrying him out of the bathroom and a whisper that lulled him to sleep.

“Sleep. You’re safe with me.”

And like that, Louis fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Hate me, but since I was asked for a prequel and sequel I'm going to do both because why not. This is not going to become a long chaptered fic, but I am gonna please those who actually liked it. And thanks for the support, I didn't expect such good response on my first fanfic (=


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis wake up the day after the event.  
> Morning sex happens (=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever, but I had to work for the last five days. Also I think this is the last chapter since I didn't really plan it. Sorry!

Louis remembers that night, he had woken up in a bed where the green eyed boy had introduced himself as Harry. Harry had told him that he had followed him to the bathroom worried because he had just ran off. Then he had found him half way passed out and decided to take him to his house so that he wasn’t left in the bathroom where anybody could take advantage of the poor lad.

He smiled. He should have known Harry wasn’t just doing it of kindness, but hey, he didn’t mind because now he’s here with the strong boys arms around him; keeping him close after last night’s events. Never in his life did he believe he would end up with such a boy, but he was always told that waiting for the perfect guy would bring him happiness and look at him now. He’s bonded to an amazing boy that he had believed had left him as a one night stand, but has now claimed him as his.

Slowly getting up to go clean himself, Louis tried to get out of Harry’s arms, but was soon pulled back and pinned to the bed with a smirking Harry on top of him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

A shiver went down Louis’ spine. That was the line that had started everything last night and to be honest Louis is starting to like those six words. It reminds him that he is now Harry’s and he can’t leave without Harry knowing where exactly he’s going.

“Going to shower, where do you think I’m going? Someone forgot to clean us off last night” Louis replied sassily, earning a slap on his bum causing him to screech.

“Don’t sass me Lou, and anyways what if I did on purpose? I knew that we were going to have morning sex either ways, so…” with that Harry started kissing down Louis’ neck. Sucking and biting till he got to the bonding mark, giving it extra licks and kisses. Louis gave an extra loud moan with that, making Harry want to fuck him senseless, but this time he wanted to do things differently.

Slowly, but surely, Harry starting kissing up Louis’ jawline, heading to his ear.

“Gonna make love to you, babe. Not fuck, but love.”

Louis’ heart started to raise with each word whispered to his ear. He’s never felt like this before. Harry just brings everything out of him. His attitude, his sass, god even his dorky side that he’s tried to hide over the years. But most importantly Harry has brought out the Louis that was hidden behind a wall of shield. Protecting himself from falling for anyone believing that if he fell in love he would be left just like his mother was with him and his six siblings. Harry has taught him what love is. That love will just bring them back together. Now they are bonded and can feel each other’s feelings without even knowing it and here they are about the make “love.”

Harry started to kiss him on his lips tenderly until their lips were bruised. Then Louis couldn’t take it anymore and whined “more.”

“Shhh, babe I got you.”

With every touch and kiss down his body, Louis felt like he was on fire. Nothing has ever felt this good. Harry slowly prepped Louis, taking his time, giving Louis all of his love and attention. And when he finally entered him he felt the bond increase double its size. Now he could feel every emotion and feeling Louis felt from the lust in his eyes to the love in his heart. Nothing could feel better right now.

Thrust after thrust both Harry and Louis moaned. Whispering I love you’s in between each one.

Hearing Louis’ heart raise and breath hitch as he came, Harry came as well, both having the best orgasm in their lives.

Smiling, Harry started move his lips up Louis’ face, leaving a trail of kisses behind.

When he finally reached Louis’ lips he softly whisper, “Mine.”

“Yours.”

“Forever.”

“Forever.”

* * *

 

Harry and Louis became Louis and Harry Tomlinson soon after. Getting married in front of their friends and family. Louis’ family never found out about Harry and his line of family, but it was for the better.

When Harry was asked by Lucifer to come to hell and become a demon of honor, Harry declined knowing that if he did he would bring danger to Louis and his family. Lucifer wasn’t satisfied, but couldn’t do anything because Harry’s dominant trait was human therefore giving god the superior power.

Years later they find themselves in a cabin away from humanity. Where both are free to do what they want and when Louis tries to “runaway” from Harry and Harry finds him saying, “Where do you think you’re going?” It’s no one’s business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Please leave kudos and comments.  
> I want to know what you guys think for my first fic.  
> For next one (the vampire one) I'm going to write more ahead so I don't leave you guys waiting as long and I can upload everyday.  
> So stay tuned =D

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo  
> What you think?  
> Was good or nahh?  
> Leave comments and kudos if you like (;  
> Also if a sequel is well requested I'll write it.  
> But yeah, hope you enjoyed!  
> And look after my vampire fic with Vampire Harry and Human Louis (;


End file.
